Vehicles may be equipped with bumper systems and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact. A number of standards and tests currently exist. For example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration has a legislative mandate under Title 49 of the United States Code, Chapter 301, Motor Vehicle Safety, to issue Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) and Regulations to which manufacturers of motor vehicle and equipment items must conform and certify compliance. Another test, the small overlap test, such as conducted by Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS), replicates what happens when the front corner impacts an object.
While current countermeasures are being used to satisfy a variety of tests and standards, one countermeasure used to satisfy a particular test may affect the vehicle's performance in a different test area, for example, by redirecting a load path during a particular impact test. Accordingly, a need exists for energy diverting structures that can alter or redirect load paths in order to satisfy over a number of different standards.